


Real

by artikgato



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip has come back, and wants to show Shotaro how 'real' his new body is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in September 2012

  
Whenever things turned Shotaro's life upside-down, they always happened fast. At least this time, he found himself thinking, it was more like his life was being turned right-side-up again. Everything was right in the world again now that his precious partner had come back. This wasn't a dream or some hallucination, it was real, _Philip_ was real. The rush of becoming Double again, having his partner's mind pressed in so close to his, the belt, the Memories, all of it made Shotaro sure beyond a doubt that this was real. Philip was as real now as he had been a year ago. But that...was the problem.

"Aibou," Shotaro found himself asking, after Philip's mind was back in his body again, after Terui had gone to arrest the criminal Dopant and Akiko, giving them a knowing look, had been quick to follow. They weren't _alone_ but they were far enough away from the others that Shotaro found he could ask, through a throat almost too tight to get the words out, "Your body, is it permanent? Is it...real?"

Philip had smiled at him, then, a genuine smile. "I won't be going anywhere, Shotaro. This is a flesh and blood body, not made out of data. As real as it gets, Shotaro," his raven-haired partner explained. Then, his smile turned into a smirk, and he leaned closer to his partner. "If you want, I can show you _how real_ it is," Philip purred, and Shotaro felt his face heat up almost instantly. In the brief few moments they'd had as Double their minds had been pressed so close together that trying to keep their feelings away from the other had been as impossible as water flowing up a mountainside. Shotaro hadn't known just how much he loved his partner until Philip had been gone, and until Philip had been forced to watch his irreplacable partner crushed under despair and loneliness, he hadn't understood his own feelings.

There was no point in denying his feelings any more, Shotaro realized. There was no need to tell himself that he was stupid for being attracted to his partner, or that he would be jeopardizing their perfect partnership, like he'd used to have to. There was no reason for Shotaro to hold back the urge to kiss him, so he did. He all but surged forward, one hand cupping Philip's cheek and the other sliding into his dark hair as their lips locked, desperately. A lot had changed in the past five minutes, let alone a year, but Philip's hair was just as soft as Shotaro remembered, and his lips were as soft as Shotaro had wondered if they would be, and the kiss was every bit as sweet and perfect as Shotaro always thought it would be.

They broke away to cheers and looked to find Akiko grinning at them, phone raised as if she had just taken a picture, Terui smirking at them approvingly, and the brother and sister they had saved standing to the side, gaping in shock. Philip smiled, taking the blushing Shotaro's hand and leading him over to the small cluster of people.

"Ryu and I will take the Dopant to the police station," Akiko began, nodding over to the defeated, handcuffed man. Terui nodded.

"We should have dinner later, at the Agency," he suggested.

"Yeah!" Akiko agreed. "I'll cook. I know it's been a while since Philip's had any of my cooking." Her smile was outright devious. "We should pick up some groceries, Ryu. To give them some...alone time."

"Great idea, Aki-chan," Philip replied, and Shotaro nodded, dumbly. Was this really happening?

In no time, Terui was hauling away the handcuffed criminal and Akiko was leading the brother and sister after, telling them that they should probably go along to give testimony against the former Dopant. Philip followed Shotaro back to his - their - motorcycle, and soon enough they were pulling to a stop in front of the familiar doors of the Narumi Detective Agency.

Not much had changed in a year. There was a little more clutter than usual on Shotaro's desk, fuller bookshelves, one couch had been replaced. They had barely touched Philip's "room" that was the secret garage, only going in when it was absolutely necessary. Unlocking the door, Shotaro stepped in and let Philip walk past him to look around, nostalgia written on his face. Seeing Philip standing in the Agency again, his presence familiar and sorely missed, was too much for Shotaro to handle. He practically stumbled the three or four steps between them, throwing his arms around his partner from behind, resting his forehead against the back of Philip's head. And he cried. Philip just sank back against him, hands coming up to rest on the arms wrapped around his stomach, and let him. They didn't need words.

Waiting patiently for Shotaro to compose himself again, Philip spoke the next few words in a quiet voice, barely above a murmur, but the intent was clear. "Do you still want to find out how real my body is, aibou?" He felt Shotaro lift his head and study him, and Philip turned his face to lock gazes with the brunette. They both moved at the same time, thoughts and heartbeats synchronized now, lips meeting in a kiss that left both of them absolutely breathless.

"Yeah," Shotaro murmured back. "Yeah, I'd like that..." He pressed another short kiss to Philip's lips, and moved to kiss down his neck. He gently grazed teeth across Philip's pulse point, letting himself feel smug when he felt the pulse starting to speed up. And then, without warning or preamble, he bent down and scooped up the dark-haired youth into his arms, ignoring the surprised sound of protest from him, and carried him through the agency to his bedroom. His room was a mess but he didn't care, and he didn't think Philip cared either. He dumped Philip on the bed as carefully as he could manage, following him down to kiss him again, sliding a knee between his partner's legs. He felt a little dizzy when Philip moaned into the kiss, and he could feel his partner getting hard as he teasingly ground his knee against the growing bulge in Philip's pants. But, as soon as he pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath he found himself being flipped over, Philip pinning him to the bed this time with a wicked grin.

His partner wasted no time, untying and pulling off his tie with freakish expertise, and unbuttoning his dress shirt faster than even Shotaro himself could. And then he was biting and sucking on the side of Shotaro's neck, hands smoothing over his exposed chest and stomach, tracing the lines of muscle. Philip suddenly pinched a nipple, firmly but not painfully, making Shotaro gasp and buck his hips up against Philip, blushing intensely when he realized how he had reacted. Philip chuckled against his neck and paused, drawing back to smirk at him with hooded eyes. Shotaro glared, embarrassed, but didn't say anything. Instead, he reached up and grabbed the hem of Philip's striped shirt, jerking it up and over Philip's face. Philip just laughed, pulling the shirt the rest of the way off and shrugging out of his duster as well, leaving him only in pants and boots, straddling Shotaro's waist. Shotaro pulled his arms out of his shirt and left it pinned underneath him, discarding the vest and tie to fall to the clutter on his floor. He reached up and grabbed Philip by the waist, trying to flip them back over again, but Philip was having none of that.

" _Philip_ ," he finally whined, frustrated. Philip smirked.

" _Shotaro_ ," he replied. Shotaro frowned and tried again, but Philip resisted, firmly. Philip leaned down again, kissing the detective again, a long and languid kiss. Shotaro threaded a hand into the dark hair, pushing his tongue into Philip's mouth in some kind of protest. Philip made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, grinding his hips down against Shotaro and earning a groan in response from the brunette. He pulled back, licking his lips suggestively, and Shotaro groaned again.

"D-don't do that," Shotaro stammered, even as Philip ground his hips down against his hardness again. "I'll- a-ahhh..." he fought to continue, having to squeeze his eyes shut. "I'll come too quickly..." Biting his bottom lip, Philip considered continuing with the teasing, but ultimately decided to move on. He pushed himself back and off of Shotaro. Shotaro took a couple of shuddering breaths to steady himself, sitting up.

"We should probably hurry, anyway," Philip breathed, also taking deep breaths, but not as audibly. Shotaro nodded. Philip glanced quickly around the room, searching for something, before turning back to Shotaro. "Do you have anything to use as lubrication? Hand lotion, perhaps, or-" He was cut off by Shotaro suddenly laughing. He frowned.

"S-sorry," Shotaro wheezed at the dark look his partner was giving him. "I don't know why that was so funny, I just..." He pushed Philip back a little, gently, and Philip took that as a hint and stood up, letting Shotaro walk past him to rummage in his dresser for a few seconds. He returned, a half-empty bottle of hand lotion in one hand, and without warning he pounced, pinning Philip to the bed, to be met with an exasperated sigh. He just grinned down wolfishly at his partner, dropping the bottle beside them on the bed and moving his hands down to the waistband of Philip's pants. Philip let him unfasten his pants and push them and his underwear down, only to be stopped by his boots. Shotaro made a frustrated sound but managed to rid him of his boots as well, leaving the dark-haired youth totally naked on the bed before him. Shotaro paused for a moment to study his partner, and Philip felt himself blushing at the look of approval on Shotaro's face. He grabbed the bottle of lotion, slightly irritated, only to have Shotaro stop him, grabbing his hand and pressing a brief kiss to his lips.

"Here I go, aibou. Are you ready?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Philip nodded, and he let the brunette take the bottle of lotion from him. He moved back on the bed a bit, grabbing Philip's legs to reposition them, legs spread and bent at the knees. The first finger slid into him shortly, and it was merely uncomfortable. When Shotaro looked up at him for approval he nodded, and Shotaro hesitantly coated a second finger in the lotion and pushed it into him as well. Philip had to bite his lip not to make a sound of discomfort - it stung, but it was nothing serious. He kept his face a careful blank when Shotaro looked back up at him again, and the older man slowly started to move his fingers, thrusting them in and out, preparing Philip for what would come next. After a few moments a third finger joined the first two and Philip made a sound of pained discomfort before he could stop himself. Shotaro slowed down a bit, moving his other hand to grip Philip's hard member and slowly begin to stroke his hand up and down the length. Philip had to force himself not to fidget, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing as best as he could. But then he felt Shotaro's mouth close over the throbbing head of his erection and suck, and he couldn't help the way his hips twitched up toward him. He moaned, pleasure and pain fighting for prominence in his attention, and once he regained his senses Shotaro had pulled away and was standing at the foot of the bed. He watched him through hooded, hungry eyes as the brunette shucked off his pants and shoes, finally leaving them both naked.

At the look of hesitation on Shotaro's face, Philip decided to cut off the inevitable question. "I'm ready, Shotaro. Come on." And with that he pulled his knees up toward his chest, and he let himself chuckle in amusement at the way Shotaro's breath hitched, at the lust written on his face. Shotaro wasted no time at spreading lotion over his own hardness, grabbing his thighs and pressing himself into Philip. It was a fight to control his breathing and not let himself tense up, but Philip managed, the feeling of Shotaro's cock pressing deep inside him weird and alien, but it wasn't a bad feeling at all. Slowly at first, Shotaro pulled back and started to thrust, shallow thrusts meant to establish the rhythm of their lovemaking, and to let Philip slowly adjust to the feeling and the motion. It was hard for Shotaro not to just start pounding into him hard and fast, especially when Philip started making little pleased sounds of approval at the end of every thrust. Eventually he started moving his hips in time with Shotaro's thrusts, meeting each one and forcing Shotaro's cock in a little deeper every time. After what seemed like an eternity Shotaro finally brushed against the bundle of nerves that was Philip's prostate, and the raven-haired boy cried out in ecstasy, arching up against him. Shotaro couldn't hold back after that, ramming his cock in as hard and as fast as he could, and evidently he was hitting Philip's prostate every time if the way the younger boy was bucking underneath him and moaning his name was of any indication. In short order Shotaro felt his orgasm building and moved one hand from Philip's thigh to close around his throbbing hardness and stroke, none too gently, in time with his thrusts into his body. Shotaro really tried, but he still ended up coming before Philip did, having to release his hold on Philip's cock to grab him by the hips so that he could push his cock as far into Philip's body as it would go. But evidently that was enough to trigger Philip as well, the younger man arching his back off of the bed as he came, orgasm spilling messily over their bodies even as Shotaro's seed spilled out deep inside him.

"Shotaro..." Philip breathed. He finally sank back against the bed, features relaxing to a look of pure, contented bliss, hands releasing their hold on the sheets beside his head. Shotaro sucked in a deep, steadying breath and pulled out of Philip, wincing in guilt when he could see a little blood.

"Aibou, I'm-" he started, meeting Philip's gaze and finding the younger man smiling at him.

"No, it's all right, Shotaro," he cut off Shotaro's apology. "I needed this. I needed to make sure I was really here. The pain was just as important as the pleasure." Shotaro nodded, slowly, and then moved around Philip's body, leaning down and meeting his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he breathed as he pulled away from the kiss, eyes and face serious. Philip smiled.

"I love you too, aibou."


End file.
